


MARRY, FUCK, KILL

by marryoftheblood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, barnes is an avenger here, because cap2 broke me, darcy basically has UST with everyone in this, god that is the classiest name for a fic ever, i think he'd be okay with it, marry fuck kill, thor gets hypothetically turned into a llama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Weißt du, eigentlich kann ich das gut verstehen. Rogers wäre eine hervorragende Wahl für MARRY. Du weißt er ließe nie den Toilettensitz hochgeklappt, tränke nie den letzten Rest Milch aus der Packung und würde von alleine die Regenrinnen putzen,“ sagt Darcy. Sie hat Steve nie als etwas anderes betrachtet als Captain America, der unglaublich unerreichbar ist; aber komischerweise funktionieren die Eigenschaften, die sie sonst als einschüchternd empfindet, in einem heimischen Umfeld. „Ugh, außerdem WEIßT du einfach, dass Barton die Sorte von Arsch wäre, der den letzten Oreo isst und anschließend die leere Packung wieder in den Schrank stellt.“</p>
<p>„Wie sieht deine Liste denn dann aus, Darcy?“ fragt Jane und dreht sich wieder zum Schimmel um, der in der vergangenen halben Stunde exakt nichts getan hat.</p>
<p>„Hetz mich nicht! Ich muss hier eine sachkundige, gut durchdachte Wahl treffen.“</p>
<p>Darcy schaut auf ihren Notizblock hinab und dann wieder auf Natasha. Gedankenversunken schürzt sie die Lippen. „Du hast doch mit Barnes geschlafen, richtig? Wie geschickt ist diese Metallhand?“</p>
<p>-----<br/>Die Frauen bei SHIELD spielen MARRY FUCK KILL, Avengers Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MARRY, FUCK, KILL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MARRY, FUCK, KILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431217) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Übersetzung!!! Vielen Dank an sevenfoxes, mit deren Geschichte ich arbeiten durfte :-*
> 
> Das Ganze ist üb leider nicht gebetat, wer also Fehler oÄ findet, darf sich gerne melden ^^

Darcy hat zwei Jahre ihres Lebens am Arsch von New Mexico verbracht. Darcy hat 'Einführung in die Organische Chemie' bei Dr. Howes belegt. Darcy hat sich einmal eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, die so stark war, dass sie zweieinhalb Tage lang in einem dunklen Zimmer sitzen und nichts tun durfte. Darcy kommt mit Langeweile klar. Wirklich.

Aber hier stirbt die Langeweile. Vor Langeweile.

Sie gucken wortwörtlich dem Schimmel beim Wachsen zu.

(Okay, dann ist es halt königlicher Schimmel aus Asgard, aber trotzdem: Schimmel. Trotz seiner exotischen Herkunft sieht er aus wie das Scheißzeug, dass sich gerade in Darcys Dusche ausbreitet.)

„Okay Leute. Marry, fuck, kill. Avengers Edition.“

Carolyn, Dr. Banners neue Assistentin und eine von Darcys neuen meistgeliebten Personen auf der ganzen weiten Welt, klatscht vor Freude in die Hände. Im Grunde ist sie die rothaarige, ein wenig (total) qualifiziertere Ausgabe von Darcy. Tatsächlich gab es Gerede, als Banner sie eingestellt hat, darüber, wie Darcy-isch sie sei (und oh mein Gott, Banner ist alt genug, um Darcys Vater zu sein! bla bla bla). Aber Darcy weiß, dass Banner einfach nur darauf regiert, richtig gehandhabt zu werden – worin sie einen schwarzen Gürtel hat – und Darcy hat sich geweigert, Jane alleine zu lassen, also... 

(Nicht dass Darcy Banner nicht flachlegen würde, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergäbe. Was? Sie steht auf ältere Männer, die Probleme mit ihrem Temperament haben. Aber nein, Banner ist ziemlich hoffnungslos bei allem, was nichts mit Wissenschaft zu tun hat.)

„Darcy.“ Ooh, Jane benutzt den Muttertonfall.

„Komm schon, mir ist total langweilig. Dem Schimmel passiert schon nichts, wenn wir ein bisschen Spaß haben, während er das aufnimmt was auch immer du in dieses Becherglas-Topf-Ding gestopft hast.“

„Schweinemist.“

Ew. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum es hier drin so angenehm riecht,“ sagt Darcy. „Ich dachte, Clint wäre vorbeigekommen ohne nach dem Training unter die Dusche zu hüpfen.“

Einige Sekunden lang ist es still, nur das Summen des Kühlturms am Nordende des Labors ist zu hören.

„Ich würde definitiv mit Clint schlafen,“ sagt Carolyn, die Stille unterbrechend und bestätigt damit, warum Darcy so sehr auf sie steht. „Was? Ich weiß auch nicht, mein Lieblingsfilm als Kind war immer Robin Hood. Ich mag Bogenschießen!“

Darcy starrt sie einen Moment an. „Es war die Disney-Version, oder?“

Carolyn vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. „ER WAR EIN GUT AUSSEHENDER FUCHS, OKAY?“

Jane und Darcy fangen beide an zu Lachen, bis ihre Seiten stechen, während Carolyn etwas beschämt aussieht.

Während die Tränen und das Gekicher aufhören, konzentriert sich Darcy wieder. „KOMM SCHON, Jane.“

Jane seufzt schließlich und gibt nach. „Okay, also ich würde wahrscheinlich Thor heira--“

„Kein Thor!“

„Darcy!“

„Jane, es ist total langweilig, wenn du den Kerl mit einschließt, den du am Ende sowieso heiraten und mit dem du kleine Halbgötter zeugen wirst. Also stellen wir uns einfach vor, Thor...“ Darcy guckt an die Decke, vielleicht um die Idee Gott mitzuteilen, oder so, „wurde in ein Lama verwandelt.“

„Oh mein Gott.“ Jane sieht berechtigterweise entsetzt aus. Es ist der Hammer.

„Jup,“ sagt Darcy, „ein Lama. Und,“ sie macht eine Pause und hebt den Zeigefinger, als Jane sie unterbrechen will, „es gäbe KEINEN WEG ihn zurückzuverwandeln. Ja, du hast deine Wissenschaft angestrengt und über deinen Zahlen gesessen und es gäbe keinen Weg für ihn wieder Cute McBlondy zu werden. Aber das wäre in Ordnung, weil er eine andere nette Lamafrau gefunden haben würde und sie würden ganz viele Lamababys bekommen...“

„Crias,“ steuert Carolyn bei.

„Danke. Jep, er hätte ganz viele Crias, also... in dieser Welt, in der Thor ein Lama wäre und deine Frauenangelegenheiten eine Überprüfung nötig hätten, wen würdest du heiraten, flachlegen, töten?“

Carolyn guckt etwas zweifelnd. „Hast du gerade den Gott des Donners in ein Lama verwandelt?“

„Nicht das Schlimmste was ich ihm angetan habe.“

Carolyn dreht sich zu Jane um, die nur mit den Schultern zuckt. „Guck nicht mich an. Ich habe ihn angefahren. ZWEI MAL.“

„Drei Mal, wenn man New Jersey mitzählt, Jane,“ sagt Darcy lächelnd. Jane guckt nur verwirrt. Nachdem sie ihn in Trenton schon wieder gestreift hatte, hatten sie alle ihr offiziell die Erlaubnis entzogen, jegliche motorbetriebenen Fahrzeuge zu fahren.

„Und plötzlich verstehe ich, warum die Jungs uns nie im Labor besuchen kommen,“ sagt Carolyn. Was genau genommen eine Lüge ist, weil Banner ständig da ist und Clint und Barnes immer vorbeischneien, um Nervensäge zu spielen.

„Okay, wenn Thor also ein Lama wäre und ich einen Avenger heiraten müsste, ich schätze ich nähme... Steve?“

„Wirklich?“ Darcy ist tatsächlich überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich Bruce auf diesen Platz gesetzt und erzählt das Jane auch.

„Nein,“ sagt Jane. „Zu viel Wissenschaft. Erinnerst du dich an Dr. Corbett?“

Ooh, das war hässlich. Sie hatte recht.

„Also, Steve heiraten, huh?“ sagt Darcy und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wer heiratet Steve?“ fragt Natasha und erschreckt damit alle Anwesenden. Sie macht dieses schleichender Ninja Ding in letzter Zeit wieder, reinkommen und sich erst bemerkbar machen, wenn sie in ich-könnte-dir-das-Genick-brechen-Reichweite ist.

Natasha ist abartig gruselig. Verdammt, Darcy liebt sie. Mittlerweile ist sie an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie sich wundert, ob SHIELD ihre Sexualität beeinflusst, weil sie eine Menge wohlig warme Gefühle gegenüber den Frauen von SHIELD entwickelt hat. Die sind einfach unendlich viel cooler als ihre männlichen Gegenüber, die sich in ihren Augen in letzter Zeit mehr wie wuschige Teenager benehmen.

„Jane heiratet Steve!“

„HEY! Nur wenn Thor ein Lama wäre!“ ruft Jane zur Verteidigung.

Natasha schaut sich um, als ob sie alle offiziell ihren Verstand verloren hätten.

„Marry fuck kill,“ erklärt Darcy.

Natashas Grinsen ist riesig.

„Weißt du, eigentlich kann ich das gut verstehen. Rogers wäre eine hervorragende Wahl für MARRY. Du weißt er ließe nie den Toilettensitz hochgeklappt, tränke nie den letzten Rest Milch aus der Packung und würde von alleine die Regenrinnen putzen,“ sagt Darcy. Sie hat Steve nie als etwas anderes betrachtet als Captain America, der unglaublich unerreichbar ist; aber komischerweise funktionieren die Eigenschaften, die sie sonst als einschüchternd empfindet, in einem heimischen Umfeld. „Ugh, außerdem WEIßT du einfach, dass Barton die Sorte von Arsch wäre, der den letzten Oreo isst und anschließend die leere Packung wieder in den Schrank stellt.“

„Wie sieht deine Liste denn dann aus, Darcy?“ fragt Jane und dreht sich wieder zum Schimmel um, der in der vergangenen halben Stunde exakt nichts getan hat.

„Hetz mich nicht! Ich muss hier eine sachkundige, gut durchdachte Wahl treffen.“

Darcy schaut auf ihren Notizblock hinab und dann wieder auf Natasha. Gedankenversunken schürzt sie die Lippen. „Du hast doch mit Barnes geschlafen, richtig? Wie geschickt ist diese Metallhand?“

–

Alle machen mit. Darcy ist sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Überraschung ist, dass alle weiblichen Mitglieder des Büros Listen vergleichen wollen. Es gibt reichlich Statistik-Nerds bei SHIELD.

Irgendwie ist Darcy für die Liste zuständig. Worüber sie sich normalerweise nicht freuen würde, denn Verantwortung für die man nicht bezahlt wird? Nein danke. Sie ist seit drei Jahren Praktikantin, zeigt ihr QUAN oder wie auch immer Cuba Gooding jr. das genannt hat.

Aber gut, es macht Spaß wie sonst was. Und es ist schockierend. Louise aus der Finanzabteilung (die ungefähr 1,50 groß ist und Größe 100 negativ trägt) hat tatsächlich Hulk bei FUCK. Nicht Bruce Banner. HULK.

ÜBERRASCHEND: Von den 35 Frauen, die bisher ihre Liste abgegeben haben, hat jede einzelne Steve unter MARRY notiert. Eine Menge Frauen scheinen außerdem keinerlei Probleme mit ehemaligen Killern zu haben, die einen Metallarm besitzen, denn Barnes regiert ganz klar die Kategorie FUCK. Obwohl Darcy das versteht – seitdem er seine Landstreicherhaare hat schneiden lassen, sieht er gut aus.

NICHT ÜBERRASCHEND: Tony gewinnt die KILL Kategorie mit ca. 98%. Der einzige Sonderfall ist Irene aus der Waffenabteilung, die Barton immer noch nicht verziehen hat, dass er ihr Robert Pattinson Poster als Zielscheibe benutzt hat. Auf ihrer Liste ist ein kleiner Galgen zu sehen und die Leiche daran hält einen Bogen in der Hand.

–

„Das ist sexistisch!“ wimmert Clint, als Darcy seinen sechsten Versuch zerreißt, einen Beitrag zu MARRY FUCK KILL beizusteuern. Die Schnipsel landen im Reißwolf. „Warum dürfen alle Frauen in der Zentrale mitmachen und alle Männer werden ausgeschlossen? Das ist umgekehrter Sexismus, man. UMGEKEHRTER. SEXISMUS.“

Darcy verdreht die Augen so stark, dass sie sich fragt, ob sie ihre eigenen Hirnzellen aus Protest gegen seine Dummheit sterben sehen kann.

„Erstens, ist mir egal. Zweitens, heul doch. Drittens, sag mir Bescheid, wenn du 67 Cent statt einem Dollar kriegst, Süßer.“

Clint lacht und schickt ihr ein schmutziges Grinsen. „Oh, du wärst definitiv mein MARRY.“

Darcy stöhnt. „Gott hilf mir, ich würde den Tod bevorzugen.“

–

Von: dlewis@shield.gov  
Gesendet am: 04.04.14; 16:07 EST  
Betreff: FUCK. OFF.  
An: jbarnes@shield.gov; cbarton@shield.gov

NEIN, ICH WERDE EUCH NICHT ERZÄHLEN, WER EUCH BEI FUCK AUFGESCHRIEBEN HAT. NEIN, ICH WERDE EUCH NICHT ERZÄHLEN, WIE ES STEHT. HÖRT. AUF. ZU. FRAGEN.

BARNES, VERSUCH NOCHMAL DICH IN MEIN APARTMENT ZU SCHLEICHEN UND ICH WERDE DICH IRGENDWO IM REGEN FESTBINDEN UND VERROSTEN LASSEN. ALLES WAS DU ANFASST STINKT NACH GRAS, ALSO GLAUB NICHT, ICH WÜRDE ES NICHT MERKEN.

IHR KÖNNT MICH MAL,  
DARCY LEWIS

 

Von: jbarnes@shield.gov  
Gesendet am: 04.04.14; 16:12 EST  
Betreff: Re: FUCK. OFF.  
An: dlewis@shield.gov  
Cc: cbarton@shield.gov

Verrat mir wenigstens, ob Natasha mich bei FUCK hat.  
-J

 

Von: dlewis@shield.gov  
Gesendet am: 04.04.14; 16:22 EST  
Betreff: Re: FUCK. OFF.  
An: jbarnes@shield.gov  
Cc: cbarton@shield.gov

ICH WERDE DIR WEH TUN.

 

Von: jbarnes@shield.gov  
Gesendet am: 04.04.14; 16:31 EST  
Betreff: Re: FUCK. OFF.  
An: dlewis@shield.gov  
Cc: cbarton@shield.gov

Lässt sich einrichten, Süße.  
-J

 

Von: cbarton@shield.gov  
Gesendet am: 04.04.14; 16:55 EST  
Betreff: Re: FUCK. OFF.  
An: jbarnes@shield.gov  
Cc: dlewis@shield.gov

Ew. Schick mir bitte keine Kopie davon, Barnes.

Clint

PS: HAT NATASHA MICH BEI FUCK?!

–

„Tony?“ fragt Sharon und schaufelt sich Brokkoli in den Mund. Sie sieht tatsächlich glücklich aus, wenn sie Salat essen kann, was einer der Gründe ist, warum Darcy sich in den ersten Wochen geweigert hat, mit ihr zu Mittag zu essen. Darcy toleriert Salat in ihrer Umgebung nur, wenn sie einen BLT isst, aber Sharon ist eine von diesen „ooh, könnte ich extra viel Kohl bekommen?“ Frauen, die Darcy mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins verabscheut. Das ist einfach nur falsch.

Genauso wie die Idee, mit Tony Stark zu schlafen.

„Um unserer Freundschaft willen tu ich jetzt mal so, als hättest du das nicht vorgeschlagen, okay?“

Sharon zuckt die Schultern. „Nicht mein Typ, aber er ist ein genialer Milliadär und Pepper scheint ganz zufrieden zu sein. Gott weiß, dass er genug Übung da unten hat.“

Darcy schüttelt den Kopf und hebt eine Hand in Protest. „Ich würde niemals einen Kerl flachlegen, der sich wie ein 80er Jahre Drogenbaron rasiert.“

„Whu?“ ist der Ton, der Sharon entkommt, als sie auf eine Stück rote Paprika beißt.

Natürlich kommt Tony in genau diesem Moment angetanzt, sein Bart extra spitz und die Haut von irgendeinem seiner gottverdammten Projekte komisch verfärbt. „Guck dir dieses Gesicht an,“ sagt Darcy, wild mit der Gabel gestikulierend, an der noch immer wertvolle orangene Nudeln von ihrem Mac and Cheese hängen, „und stell dir vor, wie es sagt SAG HALLO ZU MEINEM KLEINEN FREUND.“ Gott, ihre Al Pacino-Imitation ist mit der Zeit nur noch besser geworden.

Sharon muss so sehr lachen, dass ein Stück rote Beete durch die Cafeteria fliegt und Clint am Hinterkopf trifft.

–

„Lewis,“ sagt Barnes, als er in ihren Arbeitsbereich schlendert.

„Dr. Klaue,“ gibt Darcy zurück, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzuschauen. Sie kann sein leises Lachen hören, während er sich umdreht und den Hintern auf ihrem Tisch parkt, direkt neben dem Bericht, an dem sie arbeitet.

„Man hat mir gezwitschert, dass du Fragen über die Hand stellst. Lass mich dir versichern,“ sagt er und reibt seine Finger so nah an ihrem Ohr zusammen, dass sie das leise shhh hören kann, das das Metall beim Aufeinanderreiben macht, „dass sich noch nie jemand beschwert hat.“

Seine Tonfall ist absolut dreckig. „Im Gegenteil.“

Natürlich ist alles nur Show; James Barnes ist eigentlich auf eine komische Art und Weise, die sehr an Steve erinnert, gentlemen-like. Er ist nur mit einer sehr, sehr schmutzigen Phantasie ausgestattet und hat einen bösen Sinn für Humor. Was Darcy schätzt. In Maßen. Und nicht im Labor, wenn sie ca. vier Stunden mit ihrer Arbeit hinterherhängt.

Darcy setzt ihr bestes Friss-Mist-und-Stirb-Lächeln auf, die Sorte, die sonst für Tony reserviert ist, wenn der sein Ritalin nicht nimmt. „Wollte nur wissen, ob sie schon ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt und dich im Schlaf gewürgt hat. Gott weiß, ich würde es versuchen, wenn ich so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen müsste.“

Barnes zögert keinen Augenblick, senkt den Kopf und dämpft die Stimme. „Lewis, stehst du auf Atemkontrolle? Heiß. Lass mich nicht lügen, das ist sonst nicht mein Ding, aber ich bin immer offen für neue Erfahrungen.“

Darcy wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der Eis gefrieren lassen könnte. „Verpiss dich und lass die Finger aus meiner Unterwäscheschublade.“

Barnes lässt die Zunge über seine Zähne gleiten. Ja, sie wusste, dass er darin herumgestöbert hatte, als er 'vorbeigekommen' war, während sie außer Haus gewesen war. Sie wissen beide, dass Darcy sich einen Dreck darum schert, was der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass er es tut. Eh, sie hatte in letzter Zeit eine Durststrecke – wenigstens gibt es jemanden, der ihre Unterhosen zu schätzen weiß. „Hmm, die mit der lila Spitze ist wirklich nett, Lewis. Wirklich nett.“

„Oh, gut, weil das nämlich das einzige Mal gewesen sein wird, dass du sie zu sehen bekommen hast. Das EINZIGE Mal.“

Barnes ist nicht wirklich ihr Typ (im Grunde ist er wie sie, nur mit Schwanz, je länger sie darüber nachdenkt und Darcy hoch zwei ist nur eine tickende Zeitbombe), aber sie erkennt seine Anziehungskraft durchaus an, als er sich noch näher zu ihr lehnt und sagt, „Das werden wir sehen.“

Sie heftet drei ihrer Hello Kitty Magnete an die Rückseite seines Armes, bevor er verschwindet.

–

Auf Sharon Carters Liste – nicht überraschend – steht Steve unter MARRY.

Überraschend: Ihr FUCK ist Barnes. Und Steve. Zusammen. Sie hat sich da sehr präzise ausgedrückt.

Sharon ist fantastisch.

–

Hier ist ist die Mailbox von Pepper Potts. Bitte hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton und ich werde sie so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen. Falls es sich um einen Notfall handelt, wählen sie bitte die Null, um mit Stark Industries verbunden zu werden. Vielen Dank!

„Pepper! PEPPER! Warum stehe ich auf sämtlichen KILL-Listen? Was stimmt nicht mit den Frauen bei SHIELD? Ich bin ZWEI MAL vom People Magazine zum Sexiest Man Alive gewählt worden. ZWEI MAL! George Clooney hat mir mal gestanden, dass er neidisch auf mein gutes Aussehen und meine Intelligenz ist, okay? Zugegeben, ich trete hier in Konkurrenz zu Rogers und ich verstehe die patriotische Pflicht, Captain America flachzulegen, aber es gibt buchstäblich Frauen, die es vorziehen würden mich zu töten anstatt eines Kerls, der sich in ein riesiges grünes Wutmonster verwandelt. Oder schlimmer: CLINT. Pepper Potts, es ist deine Pflicht als CEO von Stark Industries und meine Geliebte, meine Ehre zu verteidigen. Oh scheiße, Rhodey braucht mich, aber denk dran ihnen von der Sache zu erzählen, die ich mit meiner Zunge--“

–

Hier ist Tonys persönliche Mailbox. Wenn sie das hören, ignoriere ich höchstwahrscheinlich ihren Anruf. Wenn sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen, werde ich sie vermutlich nicht zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt zurückrufen. Es sei denn, sie sind Pepper. Wenn sie Pepper sind, werde ich sie immer zurückrufen, weil sie mich sonst auf Entzug setzen.

„Oh mein GOTT, Tony. Erstens, du änderst sofort die Ansage deiner Mailbox. Zweitens, GENAU DESWEGEN.“

–

Darcy isst zu Mittag (ohne Sharon, die offenbar in Kroatien ist und Leute abschießt oder sonstwas anstatt unabsichtlich Darcys Mahlzeiten zu beschämen), als sie die Frauen aus der Abteilung für Forschung und Entwicklung (die IMMER zusammensitzen, wie in einer Szene aus Mean Girls oder sowas) miteinander tuscheln hört.

„Nee, Banner auf ganzer Linie. FUCK FUCK FUCK.“

„Was? Du bist aber schon Thor über den Weg gelaufen, oder?“

„Abby, du hast Banner im Meditationsraum gesehen. Der Typ steht auf TANTRISCH. Das würde der beste Sex aller Zeiten werden.“

„Ooh, kannst du dich an Tim erinnern, den Yoga-Lehrer, mit dem ich letztes Jahr ausgegangen bin? Der stand auf tantrisch. Das war einfach unglaublich. Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so hart gekommen.“

„Warum zum Teufel nochmal hast du dich gleich von ihm getrennt?“

„Ugh, der Sex hat vielleicht mein Hirn kurzgeschlossen, aber er hat nie aufgehört, mich mit Inkareis und Körnermüsli zu füttern und mich auf Spaziergänge mitzunehmen, um mit der Natur zu kommunizieren und irgendwann hab ichs einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten! Gib mir einen verdammten Burger und Schemata von automatischen Waffen, danke!“

Darcy verschluckt vor Lachen an ihrer Hühnchenpastete.

–

[START: INTEROFFICE CHAT]

srogers: Hey.

jbarnes: hey, stehen pizza und die mets heute abend noch?

srogers: Okay, blöde Frage: Weißt du, worum es bei Darcys Liste geht?

jbarnes: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MEIN GOTT, IM ERNST?

srogers: Egal.

jbarnes: ich verurteil dich ja nicht! sie ist lustig, hat eine tolle oberweite und sieht im bleistiftrock aus wie eine unanständige bibliothekarin. außerdem glaube ich, sie steht vielleicht auf atemkontrolle, was... ja.

jbarnes: steve?

[ENDE: INTEROFFICE CHAT, KOPIE WIRD SECHS MONATE LANG GESPEICHERT]

–

Maria Hill kommt an ihrem Arbeitsplatz vorbei, um zu fragen, ob Fury oder Coulson als Avengers zählen.

Darcy braucht anderthalb Minuten, um ihre Kinnlade wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

–

Susan Cho aus der Personalabteilung hat Natasha unter FUCK gelistet.

Natasha sieht verstörend zufrieden aus.

Am Montag kommt Susan mit einem Knutschfleck von der Größe Jupiters zur Arbeit, den nicht einmal der Concealer verdecken kann, den sie reichlich benutzt haben muss. Außerdem läuft sie etwas merkwürdig und ihr Blick ist etwas verträumt und sehr befriedigt.

Natasha schleicht die ganze Woche herum, wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat.

–

Sie haben meine Mailbox erreicht, weil ich gerade nicht an mein Telefon gehe. Hinterlassen sie mir eine Nachricht und ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich zurückrufen, falls sie hinreichend unterhaltsam ist. Wenn Barton oder Barnes das hier hören, fickt euch. Tschüssi.

„Darcy! DARCY LEWIS! Aus Gründen persönlicher Sicherheit muss ich wissen, ob Natasha mich zu ihrem KILL gemacht hat. Als dein Vermieter und persönlicher Held wäre es in deinem besten Interesse, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nicht von einer gruseligen russischen Killerin mit herausragenden Oberschenkeln ermordet werde, okay? Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass sie mich schonmal mit einer Nadel in den Hals gestochen und seitdem mit mehreren Drohungen bedacht hat. Ich werde gut für Informationen zahlen. Außerdem habe ich vielleicht eventuell Fotos eines gewissen halbnackten Captain, die ich an interessierte Parteien weiterleiten könnte. ALSO RUF MICH ZURÜCK HOPP HOPP.“

–

Sie haben Tonys persönliche Mailbox erreicht. Ich habe furchtbares Glück, so eine verständnisvolle Freundin wie Pepper Potts zu haben, die Sex niemals als Waffe einsetzen würde. Nur als Belohnung. AU AU PEPPER, LASS MICH LOS HERRGOTT NOCHM--

„Ihr zwei seid so merkwürdig. Und ich würde mal scharf nachdenken, ob denn auch alle Lebensversicherungs-Prämien bezahlt sind, Stark.“

–

„Nein, Steve,“ sagt Natasha, während sie ihre Schenkel um Steves Zwerchfell so hart zusammendrückt, dass er nicht mehr atmen kann. Gott, sie liebt es mit den Jungs zu trainieren. Die sind so strapazierfähig, stark... und trotzdem zerquetscht sie sie wie Fliegen. Es macht Sachen mit ihr. Sachen, die dafür sorgen, dass sie Cho aus der Personalabteilung suchen gehen und unter ihren Rock kriechen will. Oder Barnes' Finger für ein paar Stunden reiten will. (Sie liebt diese Metallhand, oh ja.) „Ich weiß nicht wer auf Darcys Liste steht.“

„Nurghhh,“ gibt Steve zurück und wehrt sich noch eine weitere Minute, bevor er aufgibt.

–

Nach ungefähr anderthalb Wochen, bemerkt Darcy etwas Komisches. Wenn sie die Zwischenstände ausrechnet, steht bei Thor eine dicke fette Null in der FUCK Kategorie. Genaugenommen in jeder Kategorie.

(So sehr Darcy auch versucht, Thor nicht mehr auf diese Weise zu sehen, Jane zuliebe, sie ist weder blind noch dämlich. Wenn die Professionalität der SHIELD-Frauen nicht wäre, würde Thor es 25 Stunden am Tag Höschen regnen lassen. Wegen diesem Gedanken hat sie ihn in ihrem Kopf einen Monat lang Gott der Unterhosen genannt.)

Darcy drängt sie im Labor in die Ecke, Hände in die Hüften gestützt, während Jane heldenhaft versucht, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„FÜR DIE WISSENSCHAFT, JANE!“ tadelt Darcy und setzt dabei den heiliger, rechtschaffener, Prediger-Tonfall ein. „Wie konntest du? Die Reinheit des wissenschaftlichen Prozesses wurde für immer befleckt!“

Jane sieht wirklich beschämt aus. BESCHÄMT. Sie seufzt, wedelt etwas mit den Armen in der Gegend herum und wimmert unzusammenhängende, vokalreiche Töne, bevor sie sich umdreht und trübselig zu ihrem Tisch zurückschleicht.

Darcy findet es nicht gut, die ganze Samstagnacht die eingereichten Listen durchzugehen und alle von Janes Veränderungen zu korrigieren, die diese in ihre Excel-Tabelle eingefügt hat. Aber, genau wie Jane (wenn bei normalem Geisteszustand), sie glaubt an die Unantastbarkeit der Wissenschaft.

Und jaaa, nicht überraschend: Thor schlägt sich göttlich bei FUCK. Ha, nimm das, Barnes.

(„Wie bist du überhaupt an die Datei gekommen, Jane? Die war passwortgeschützt!“)

„Darcy, du musst damit aufhören, für sämtliche Passwörter clintisteinarschloch zu benutzen, okay?“

–

(555) 903-5793: WO IST IHRE LISTE, JUNGE FRAU?

witwenmacherin: Wer zum Teufel ist da?

(555) 903-5793: DARCY.

witwenmacherin: Wie bist du an diese Nummer gekommen?

(555) 903-5793: steve hat keine ahnung, wie man ein handy schützt. ziemlich cool, unter umständen hab ich seinen klingelton zu america geändert, boojah. ich warte, bis er sein meeting mit fury heute mittag hat und dann ruf ich ihn an.

(555) 903-5793: beantworte die frage.

witwenmacherin: Du bist böse. Ich mag dich.

(555) 903-5793: ich glaube, das war das schönste kompliment, dass ich jemals bekommen hab. jetzt beantworte die frage.

witwenmacherin: Ich bin noch am Überlegen.

(555) 903-5793: mach hinne!

witwenmacherin: Wie sieht denn deine Liste aus, Darcy?

(555) 903-5793: warum?

witwenmacherin: Hmm, es könnte sich jemand danach erkundigt haben.

(555) 903-5793: wer?

(555) 903-5793: natasha?

(555) 903-5793: NATASHA!?

–

Am Mittwoch findet jede Frau, die für SHIELD arbeitet, eine Box von Tiffany & Co. auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

In Darcys ist eine hübsche Kette mit einer Libelle aus Platin. „Hat Stark etwa jeder Frau in diesem Gebäude Schmuck von Tiffanys geschenkt?“ fragt sie sich selbst, denn offenbar ist niemand anderes zu dieser gottlosen Stunde schon im Labor.

Zum Abwägen sagt das Schildchen.

Darcy ist buchstäblich zur gefragtesten Frau auf der Arbeit geworden. Bis zum Feierabend haben ihr Claire, Marie und Heather Danke-Kaffee mitgebracht. Ironischerweise (ja, Darcy ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie das Wort falsch benutzt, aber sie gibt Alanis Morrisette die Schuld) steht Tony Stark am Ende der Woche immer noch ganz oben auf der KILL-Liste.

Pepper ändert ihre Liste am Donnerstag. Sie heiratet immer noch Steve und schläft mit Barnes („Ich habe eine Schwäche für böse Jungs,“ hat sie Darcy gesagt und Darcy ist ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen), aber jetzt tötet sie Tony.

Darcy ist ein bisschen in Pepper verliebt.

–

Zwei Tage später sieht Darcy einem riesigen Lastwagen des teuersten Floristen der Stadt dabei zu, wie er vor dem Wolkenkratzer parkt und seine gesamte Ladung im Penthouse hinterlässt.

Aha, das um Gnade Winseln hat begonnen.

Gott sei Dank sind es diese Mal wenigstens keine riesigen Stofftiere. Offensichtlich kann Tony etwas lernen.

–

Als Thor von DIESER MERKWÜRDIGEN MIDGARDISCHEN SITTE DER BEISCHLAF-AUSWAHL erfährt, sagt er einfach, „Jane ist meine einzige Liebe,“ und küsst sie auf die Wange.

Janes Gesichtsausdruck lässt Darcy gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen steigen und ihr Herz platzen.

Herrgott, die beiden werden sie noch umbringen. Wie soll man glücklich damit werden, Idioten mit Mundgeruch zu daten, während die beste Freundin einen Halbgott hat, der den Boden verehrt, auf dem sie geht?

Das Leben ist scheiße.

–

Clint treibt Darcy an der Kaffeemaschine in die Enge. Sie hat erst eine Tasse intus und nur zwei Stunden geschlafen, also ist sie genau Null Prozent darauf eingestellt, sich so früh am Morgen mit seinem Scheiß herumzuschlagen, obwohl sie heimlich auf diese Spottgespräche steht.

„Das erzeugt Bestechung, Lewis. BESTECHUNG.“

Ah, der Schmuck. Sie hats geahnt. Clint ist ein schrecklicher Verlierer.

„Komm wieder runter, Legolas. Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre wie mit den Oscars,“ sagt sie und drückt die Kaffeetasse in ihren Händen zärtlich an sich. Oh süßer, süßer Kaffee. Wenn Darcy ihre Liste jetzt aufstellen müsste, würde sie den Kaffee erst flachlegen und dann heiraten. Das zwischen ihnen ist wahre Liebe.

„Jeder weiß, dass die Oscarverleihung manipuliert wird.“ Whoa, Clint schmollt tatsächlich. Am liebsten würde sie lachen, aber sie kann im Moment schlecht einschätzen, wie er das aufnehmen würde.

„Genau. Du musst die Maschine schmieren. Und jetzt halt entweder die Klappe oder erzähl mir von dem neuen Set Steakmesser, das du mir kaufen wirst.“

Clint schüttet sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und versenkt anschließend mindestens eine halbe Tasse Milch und Zucker darin. Igitt. Er betrachtet sie einen Augenblick, während er neben ihr am Tresen lehnt und stellt sich dann nahe genug neben Darcy, dass er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legen kann.

„Wie viele Frauen haben mich bei FUCK aufgeschrieben?“

Er sieht so erbärmlich aus, dass Darcy nicht anders kann als nachzugeben.

„So viele, dass ich ernsthaft überlegt habe, mal mit der Personalabteilung über die psychologischen Tests zu sprechen, die neue Rekruten durchlaufen müssen. Es sollten nicht so viele Menschen mit schlechten Entscheidungsfähigkeiten bei SHIELD arbeiten.“

Clint sieht plötzlich wieder quietschfidel aus.

„Oh, und ich an deiner Stelle würde Carolyn nach einem Date fragen.“

Clint sieht aus, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen. Niedlich. Er lehnt sich zu ihr rüber, küsst sie auf die Wange und stürzt aus dem Zimmer.

(Clint und Carolyn treffen sich Sonntag. Montag Nacht kommt Darcy in ihre Wohnung zurück und findet ein funkelnagelneues Set Steakmesser auf ihrer Küchenanrichte.)

–

Natasha ist eine Frau mit vielen Schichten. Sie ist eine Zwiebel. Eine wunderschöne, tödliche, furchterregende Zwiebel.

Denn als sie ihre Liste einreicht, ist Thor ihr FUCK.

Darcy gackert geschlagene fünf Minuten lang wie eine Hyäne und schwört dann, Jane NIEMALS davon zu erzählen.

Weil sie sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Jane tatsächlich versuchen würde, einen Weg zu finden, jemanden in ein Lama zu verwandeln.

–

(Natashas MARRY ist Barnes. Aus irgendeinem Grund findet Darcy das total süß und verbringt einige Zeit damit, sich ihre tödlichen, kleinen, sowjetischen Killer-Babys vorzustellen.

Dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass Barnes ein kleines Arschgesicht ist, dass sich durch ihre Unterhosenschublade gewühlt hat und denkt sich, dass Natasha es viel besser treffen könnte.

Schockierend für absolut niemanden auf diesem Planeten: Tony ist ihr KILL. Darcy entscheidet sich dafür, dieses kleine Geschenk bis Weihnachten für sich zu behalten. Frohes Fest, Tony.)

–

Nach einem Monat stehen die Ergebnisse fest. 156 SHIELD-Frauen machen mit.

MARRY: Hallo Steve. Gewinner mit 142 Stimmen.

FUCK: Eindeutig Gott der Unterhosen. Barnes wird zweiter und Steves, Banners und Clints Ergebnisse sind auch ganz okay. Ein paar haben Tony gewählt, aber Darcy glaubt, das war der Oscar-Effekt. Natasha bekommt mehr Stimmen als Tony. Genaugenommen bekommt Natasha mehr Stimmen als Banner, Clint und Tony zusammen. Natasha lächelt ihr gruseliges Lächeln, als sie um eine Kopie der Ergebnisse bittet.

KILL: HAHAHA TONY.

Darcy fängt an, Tony 'König Kill' zu rufen.

Komischerweise scheint es Tony nichts auszumachen. Aber SHIELD ist ganz schön angefressen, als er sich in ihre Server hackt und seine offizielle Mailadresse zu KINGKILL@shield.gov ändert.

–

Darcy macht sich eines Nachts an Steve heran, als er sich in Richtung seiner Tür im 32. Stock bewegt. Er hat seine Khakis gegen verboten aussehende Jeans getauscht und... ist das eine lederne Motorradjacke?

Gott.

„Darcy,“ sagt er. „Hey.“

„Ich habe gehört, sie haben Interesse an meiner Liste, Captain Rogers,“ sagt Darcy mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

(Okay, sie hats weniger gehört als eingetauscht. Gegen die Liste von Leuten, die Natasha unter FUCK notiert haben. Ja, Darcy betrügt die Schwesternschaft. Susan Cho sieht ziemlich glücklich aus.)

Er lehnt von der Tür weg, bietet Darcy so den Platz an und Darcy schiebt sich zwischen ihn und die Tür, sodass ihre Schulterblätter dagegenpressen. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, wie er sonst mit Frauen umgeht, ist sie ziemlich überrascht, dass er nicht rot wird. Es scheint ihm nicht mal was auszumachen. Darcy hat absolut keinen Plan, was zum Geier sie davon halten soll. „Hmm, vielleicht,“ sagt er.

Whoa.

Sie hatte mit Erröten gerechnet, vielleicht eine gestammelte Entschuldigung, die sie mit einem „Kein Ding!“ abtun können würde.

Jaaa, Darcy mag ihr Gleichgewicht kurzzeitig verloren haben, aber eine Lewis steht schnell wieder auf beiden Füßen. „Sie sind ein begehrter Mann, muss ich schon sagen.“ Er kommt wieder etwas näher, schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen. „Eine Menge Frauen wollen den Bund der Ehe mit ihnen schließen, Captain. Sie sollten besser aufpassen.“

Er lacht und lächelt breit, aber sagt nichts. Das Lächeln verblasst zu etwas Leiserem, vielleicht sogar zu etwas Dunklem. Das ist der Ausdruck, den sie Barnes gegenüber Frauen hat einsetzen sehen, definitiv nicht Steve Rogers. Jetzt ist es offiziell: Barnes ist ein furchtbarer Einfluss.

(Oder fantastisch. Im Moment, so wie er sie ansieht, ist es fantastisch.)

„Hast du mich unter MARRY aufgeschrieben, Darcy?“

Oh. Oh, sie mag diesen Steve. Dieser kokette Steve ist super. Der fühlt sich überhaupt nicht an wie Captain America, als ob er hier ist, um den Tag zu retten oder Anweisungen zu verteilen, um den amerikanischen Lebensstil zu verteidigen (Copyright SHIELD 2014). All die Dinge, die Darcy kribbelig und nervös machen, wenn er anwesend ist (hauptsächlich, weil sie so sehr mit ihm schlafen will, aber er ist so unerreichbar in dieser dämlichen Uniform).

„Nein, ich habe dich nicht zu meinem MARRY gemacht. Unter MARRY steht niemand, weil dieses Mädchen nicht zu der Sorte gehört, die heiratet.“ Sie lehnt sich in seinen persönlichen Raum, ihr Mund nur Zentimeter von seinem Kiefer entfernt. „Aber du stehst unter FUCK.“

Seine Augen beginnen zu leuchten und glitzern verschlagen und er dreht den Kopf, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Darcy kann sich nicht daran erinnern, ihre Seele an den Teufel verkauft zu haben, aber das hier wäre es definitiv wert. Unter ihrem Rock presst sie ihre Schenkel zusammen.

„Ist das so?“

Sie macht eine dramatische Pause, seufzt. „Naja, es war eine harte Entscheidung. Man hat mir gesagt, dass Tony diese Sache mit seiner Zun--“

Dann erleidet ihr Hirn einen Kurzschluss, weil er sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hochnimmt und durch die Tür trägt, in seine dunkle Wohnung, und sie neben der Garderobe gegen die Wand presst. Darcys Beine haken sich um seine Taille und er benutzt eine Hand von unter ihrem Hintern dazu, ihren Kopf so weit runterzuziehen, dass er sie küssen kann.

Sodass er sie atemlos küssen kann, um genau zu sein. Gott, er ist gut. Er ist wirklich, wirklich gut und verdient ihre FUCK-Stimme eindeutig. Er küsst sie mit offenem Mund und hart und setzt genau so viel Zunge ein, dass sie zwischen ihren Beinen fühlen kann, wie sie dahinschmilzt.

Sie hört nur auf ihn zu küssen, um ein ersticktes Keuchen auszustoßen, als er mit einer seiner lächerlich großen, warmen Hände die Rückseite ihres nackten Oberschenkels entlangstreicht.

Whoa.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

–  
OH JAAA. Steve ist so, so gut als ihr FUCK, dass sie am Ende des Sommers überlegt, ihn zu MARRY zu befördern.

Eventuell.

(Es hilft, dass er ihr ein Bild von Thor als Lama zeichnet, komplett mit Cape und Mir-Mir. Sie schenkt Jane eine gerahmte Version zum Geburtstag.)


End file.
